Amaranthine Dreams
by vastare
Summary: Amaranthine, to be never ending and eternal. Kagome xover oneshots
1. The Lady of the Black OrderKandaKagome

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or D.Gray-Man  
**

**Amaranthine Dreams**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 1: **The Lady of the Black Order

**Pairing: **Yuu Kanda/Kagome Higurashi

**Series:** D.Gray-Man x Inuyasha

Void to feel,

Broken the wheel.

I am the reason you feel,

The reason you feel,

The reason you feel no more.

Cage confines,

A beautiful mine.

I, the way that you feel,

The long divides,

The cold divides,

The pain divides...you.

Beautiful Mine by The Butterfly Effect

**---**

She was seen as a savior, their lady, the one that was the one that bestowed upon them their power, in a way she was considered their hope. Hope that seemed almost lost for a while, so it was no wonder that she was protected and cherished so much and yet a part of her hated this for in a way she was nothing more than a prisoner, caged, trapped in order to be kept safe from their enemies. She needed her freedom and by the heavens she wanted to escape, be selfish for once, but she couldn't, not when so many lives were at stake. So instead she chose to push her own feelings aside, hide them in the deepest, darkest corner of herself and yet even if she tried to be unfeeling, she could not deny that one part of her that seemed to blossom to life each time she laid her eyes on him.

He was like a breath of fresh air to her and even when she tried with all her might to ignore the way his eyes would meet hers and send a spark through her of something so darkly alluring that she would tremble only the slightest bit, there was no doubt that her heart had already betrayed her. There was no way that she would be able to escape the strong pull between them. Like a little moth she had already trapped herself in the spider's web and the moth did not wish to escape this intricate web.

So here she stood watching as he gracefully cut through the air, his trusty blade gleaming dangerously as the first rays of the sun streamed from the open windows, caressing the smooth metal.

Leaning against the wall, she rested her head lazily at the side and watched him move. Painted in the colors of early dawn, he was certainly a vision to behold. Navy hair was suddenly highlighted in red and his usually pale skin almost dusty red mixed with a rich gold, was accentuated by the fleeting shadows of the night that were slowly being chased away by the sun rays. Adonis or perhaps Ares himself, he could certainly be the God of war. Proud, strong and masculine in every sense of the word.

For a brief moment she was tempted to raise her hand and run it along that smooth and strong body, testing that alabaster colored skin with muscles that resembled elaborate steel bands as he moved, but she could not.

All of the sudden the slight tensing of his form caught her attention. It seemed that he knew that she there. Blue eyes lightened only the slightest bit in amusement as she took a step forward, wondering what he would do.

Indeed, he knew that she was there, she was always there in the mornings. Always there...so loyal...so reliable...so like Kagome.

Kagome, the name alone was enough to bring forth so many images. Dark hair, pale skin, large blue eyes and that warm smile that was always offered so freely to him. He wanted to ignore her though for there were so many treacherous emotions surrounding him, engulfing them. They were both walking on thin ice and the strange thing was that they both knew this even if neither said it out loud.

She was risking herself. He knew and understood that he shouldn't touch her. She was to stay pure as snow, for she was the lady of the Black Order, the one from which their innocence flowed, the one that gave them the power to fight and yet each time her bright oceanic blue eyes met his deep gray ones, he could not deny the pull between them. Like the strong tide of the ocean, he was dragged toward her, drowning in all that was her. The desire to touch that innocent flesh, to taste that sweetness that only she could offer, was enough to test his iron control and he was ashamed to admit it, but at the same time he could not deny it.

He wanted her.

A growl sounded in the back of his throat and Mugen cut through the air, the blade glinting dangerously. Sweat coated his alabaster colored skin, while his dark navy hair stuck to his forehead and neck, the dark colored strands heavy with moisture. With her presence there, his moves became hesitant and sloppy in his opinion...and yet even if he was angry at himself for having these thoughts, he could not deny the truth. This time Mugen sailed through the air in a side arch, the blade cutting clearly through the air, his lips parting to release a heavy breath, gray eyes darkening only the slightest bit in thought.

He desired her like a man would crave a woman. His, he wanted to make her his, he would taint her in the most primitive way if he was allowed and he knew that she would let him, for under that blue sheen of innocence, there was that spark of something far stronger, something far more wicked and carnal.

She wanted him just as much.

A grunt and he was pivoting back, the muscles in his arms flexing as he charged forward, the move causing his hair to swirl around him as he spun quickly around bringing the sword around him in a crescent shaped arch. He had never allowed himself to be affected this much by anyone before...now here he was like a dog wanting, waiting for something that could never be his. A grunt and he shifted his stance, body straightening up, hands tightening around the hilt of his sword.

Still there was more to this desire, this taste to touch that soft, plaint and untouched, unmarked flesh, there was that powerful sentiment that even a strong and stubborn man like him feared. He dared not name it, for it would be a weakness to admit such a thing and he, Yuu Kanda had no weakness. He was not allowed to have an Achilles' heeland yet he was no a person to lie to himself either.

He was just about to rush forward when he was stopped in his tracks, her voice cutting through his thoughts and making him tense.

"Kanda," her soft voice caressed his ears, making him look up, surprised at how close she suddenly was. He hadn't even heard her move. For a brief moment he wondered how she had managed to sneak up on him, but just as soon as the thought came it was pushed away. He should have expected this already. She was no ordinary woman after all...she was their lady, the fountain of their innocence, without her, they would all be lost...and yet was it truly fair to her?

His gray eyes met hers and he could see the longing in them, causing something to tighten in him and his own feelings to be put aside. Was it truly fair to keep her locked up like this? Even if she was seen as a deity, she was nothing more than a prisoner to her own fate.

Another presence caught his attention, his gaze flickered slowly to the bookman who was gazing at them; the look in his eyes spoke volume of what he thought, annoyance, distrust and clear disapproval were clearly visible in those dark depths. Unlike the others, the old man could clearly see the signs that were present and just like anyone else, he did not approve of this fascination between the two, not if they wanted to keep their lady pure. Thus even when his gray eyes brightened even the slightest bit when he met her deep blue eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line, an answering grunt her only reply.

To his surprise she smiled, her azure eyes making it clear that she understood. However the tenseness to her shoulders was enough to tell him that she had sensed their audience as well, but chose to ignore it.

"How was the mission?" It was such a simple question and yet coming from her it meant so much. He could see the yearning in her eyes, the desire to be able to be outside like him, to battle like he could. She might be considered a goddess to the order, someone holy that needed to be protected, but he knew that the she was a warrior at heart and that it killed her to not be able to aid him in his battles. His lips curved only the slightest bit and he shifted his stance, taking one step closer to her. "It was a success, not much of a challenge."

As expected he saw her cheeks heat only the slightest bit at the smaller space between, even when she smiled at him once again. Once again his gaze flickered to the open door where the Bookman should have been, but to his pleasure the old man had left, probably having grown tired of the game that they were playing. This was certainly a dangerous game and both could lose so much.

"I'm glad that you're okay." She shifted her weight from one feet to the another, the action reminding him of a child and by the heavens, he was tempted to touch her. His hand tightened around Mugen and her eyes flickered to those white knuckles of his. He had enough.

"Why are you here Kagome?" His voice was suddenly strained, his shoulders tensing even further when he gazed at him with large confused eyes. Did she not know what she was doing to him?

She shifted, her long white skirt making a soft swishing sound as it slid against the wooden floor of the dojo. The sound though sounded suddenly far too loud for the quiet and suddenly tense atmosphere that seemed to surround them. For a brief instance something flickered across her features, before it was replaced by a calm mask while at the same time she met his dark eyes.

"I did not mean to be a bother," she whispered quietly and it suddenly killed him to watch her close in herself like she did.

It had taken a long time for both of them to open to one another and for her to do this again...it bothered him, even if the most callous part of him shouted that this was the best way. Apparently though some part of him disagreed, but he chose to ignore it.

"Cut it Kagome, you know very well what we're risking here," his voice was controlled but there was this certain edge that was as clear as day and could be heard almost instantly. He took step forward, gray eyes darker than before resembling two onyx beacons as they stared at her.

"We do not have the right to risk so much...just...for our own selfish desires," the last words though were whispered, like he lamented to admit such a thing.

Silence settled between them, the seriousness of his words sinking in. If only things could have been different. If only...

His hands tightened around the hilt of Mugen.

"It's not fair." Her whisper was oh so soft, but it was enough to catch his attention. He raised his face to look at her and found large blue eyes looking back at him with unshed tears and he suddenly wanted to do nothing more than hold her in his arms, tell her that he cared for her and that he would never let her go...but he couldn't. Pride, the responsibility, the need to protect others was enough to stop him. Still he couldn't stop himself from allowing his fingers to trace her cheek. Large oceanic blue eyes shot up connecting with his grey ones and she found herself unconsciously leaning in, craving more of that touch, but knowing that neither had any right.

Thus without a word, she pulled back, straightening up and wiping away every last bit of emotion from her face and drawing once again into herself. The pain was there though, racing under the surface, but she hid it...tried to bury it deep within her.

"I should probably get going, Bookman has something to show me." Her false cheerfulness in her voice made her internally berate herself, but even so that didn't stop the accompanying smile from reaching her lips as she stared at the young man in front of her. As her eyes met his, she could feel the chains tightening around her, caging her, trapping her further.

"I'll see you around," she averted her gaze then, before quickly turning around and walking away, never noticing the hand that had reached for her, nor the look that briefly crossed Kanda's face.

All she understood at that moment was that Kanda was right after all.

Neither of them had any right to be selfish...even if it was so cruel to deny themselves this.

In the end, this was their fate, the fate of the lady of the black order and her knight.

* * *

** A/N:** Comments, reviews, constructive criticism, they're all welcome. 


	2. Hidden Affections ItachiKagome

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Naruto  
**

**Amaranthine Dreams**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 2: **Hidden Affections

**Pairing: **Itachi Uchiha/Kagome Higurashi

**Series:** Naruto x Inuyasha

Hey listen, because I'll only say this once

Do you think that you could lose yourself in me?  
I could say I want to die by your side one day  
But I could never speak the words  
Because they haven't wrote the words that mean enough to me  
So together we can burn this way  
Burn this way...

Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you

-Stop and Say you Love me by Evans Blue-

**--**

Silence could be deafening to some, the need to know what that other person thinks or feels too strong to ignore, there was a time that she would have probably felt the same way...but that was before she met him. He was a very complex person, too many he was just plain emotionless, to others rather dangerous to approach, to her...he was someone that she could trust and has come to care for deeply.

She shifted slightly and snuggled closer to the strong body next to her. Pale alabaster skin kissed her own peach colored one as she pressed her naked frame against his. He was warm and inviting, a stronghold for her. For there were times that she felt so utterly weak...there were moments that she wished to be frail if only to not bother with her past burdens. For even if she had at one time protected one of the most powerful artifacts in the world and still possessed a power that many would crave, she was still human and needed a time to let down her guard, allow that fragile part of her to show...and thankfully he was there for her.

He was not the typical prince charming for there were no sweet whispered words or roses offered to her or loud and dramatic proclamations of love, but she could feel something far more real than any of the latter...it was in the way he would touch her, gentle, careful, like he was afraid to break her, but at the same time soft enough to show his appreciation, his devotion. His lips would run tenderly along her flesh, tasting, worshiping her skin like it was the holiest of objects and even sweeter than ambrosia. In addition there was also the way his dark eyes would lighten only the slightest bit when they met her azure ones when they were tangled and lost into each other's bodies covered in sweat, skin flushed, red like the blooming rose and glowing like the eternal moon. There was just that underlying honesty and affection there that she could never doubt him even if he never uttered the words, even when he chose to only briefly touch her hand when they were in public. It all came down to that his affection was not to be shown to the world, no, he was far too private for that, but it was this same fact that made her cherish those moments that were only theirs and that he allowed himself to indulge in her even more.

She smiled and pressed herself even closer to him, a hand reaching for dark strands of hair that she tenderly brushed out of his face. He was such a beautiful man...a strong breathtaking man that had unfortunately seen too many fights in his life and that was still fighting for what he believed in...what he was chosen for. Azure eyes darkened only the slightest bit and she bit the inside of her cheek. Her wish was always the same, she wanted for them to escape this place, forget about Akatsuki, forget about their own wars. Her lips parted slightly as she swallowed hard. She did not know what she would do if she ever lost him.

Another soft breath and she was closing her eyes trying to will those awful thoughts away. She didn't want to think about such things, but the life that she had lived so far taught her to be prepared for anything...even loss...and yet that didn't make it any easier. One of her hands tightened in the sheet below her, fingers curling around the fabric as her knuckles turned white.

Suddenly she felt the faintest brush of calloused fingers against her cheek, the touch was enough though to make her snap her eyes open. Dark obsidian eyes stared back at her, those metal endless pools studying her closely forcing her to offer him a small smile.

"Hey," she murmured watching, the small arch of one of his eyebrows.

"You should be sleeping." His tone was calm, collected, but with a certain authoritative tone to it that could not be ignored.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He wasn't one to ask, he ordered and she was tempted to hit him...in fact she did hit him at times. Still she knew that he was only worrying about her in his own way. He knew very well that she needed to rest if she wanted to be able to use her powers to the maximum. However all of these thoughts aside, she could not deny the tantalizing sound of his voice, gruff, husky from sleeping and definitely delicious in every possible way as it caressed her ears. She smiled again, shifting a bit closer, pressing her naked body against his, delighting in the way his arm immediately wrapped around her.

"I've slept enough," she told him calmly tugging at a few stray tendrils of black, almost to make it clear to him that he should not order her around.

Of course as expected her only answer was a grunt. Closing her eyes, she sighed blissfully, enjoying this short time that they had together. She didn't have to look at the clock to know that dawn would be soon and with the break of the new day, it meant a new fight. It was almost three years since that she had joined the Akatsuki and with this war drawing to a close, there was only so much time that they could enjoy together. Once again the thought of losing him crossed her mind and unconsciously she buried her face in his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. This was all the reassurance she needed. To feel him here. There was a part of her that hated this insecurity, this weakness...but she could do nothing against it. This fear was something born out of loss, she knew what it felt like to lose people that you cared deeply about and she did not wish or hope to experience that again.

She only raised her face when she felt him shift, the mattress dipping slightly. Before she could utter a word, she felt his lips brush against hers, tender, soft, in a way that contradicted with his often harsh and rude personality. The innocent and brief caress was enough to send a tingle of pleasure along her spine and caused her cheeks heat up, cerise adorning the flesh. Long, elegant digits traced the heated skin, tracing the elegant curve of her jaw.

"You worry too much." His voice was slightly reprimanding, but underneath it all, she could note the slight concern that only she could sense. She turned her face only the slightest bit, kissing the top of his fingers. She moved then, small hands taking a hold of his shoulders and she pushed him down on the bed.

"I can't help it." Her voice was softer this time, almost child-like in quality while her deep blue eyes met his darker ones as she looked down upon him. Her dark hair cascaded along her shoulders, coming to rest against his naked shoulder. The soft strands tickling his flesh. For a moment no words were spoken as they stared at one another. Her fingers though absentmindedly traced his chest, her dull nails trailing along his pale flesh.

Without a word, his fingers wrapped in his long dark strands and he pulled her closer to him, their face so close that their lips almost touched. A soft breath escaped her and she felt her heart beat suddenly louder in her chest. The look in his eyes was one that she hadn't quite seen before. It was in a way searing, but not exactly in a sexual way...not like the ones he would usually give her when they managed to get lost into one another, no this one was different...more meaningful. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"You're very troublesome." She instinctively narrowed her eyes at his proclamation, but he was quick to silence her as his lips brushed chastely against her.

"You're too stubborn," she countered back pulling back briefly before kissing the corner of his lips. An grunt was her only answer. It seemed though that he wasn't about to be undone. The next moment, she found herself on her back, dark hair sprawled behind her on the bed as he hovered above her. His own dark hair cascaded along his shoulders.

His warmth seemed to invade her by that only the simple touch of his lips against hers. Once again she felt her heart beat faster, but she quickly clamped down on the feeling not sure why she was acting the way she was. Still as he broke the kiss, she found herself wanting more...but it seemed that he had something else in mind.

"Kagome..." For the first time she saw something flicker in his eyes, something that made her chest tighten.

No more words needed to spoken as she stared at him. Without a thought to her own actions, she brought her hands against his cheeks and brought his face down toward her.

"I know Itachi." She grasped one of his hands and brought it to her chest just where he could feel her heartbeat.

"As long as I'm alive, I will never leave your side." His eyes seemed to widen slightly at her statement and she couldn't help but smile.

In the end as he finally brought his lips against hers, she couldn't help but be proud of herself to have never questioned his affections towards her.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, reviews, constructive criticism are always welcome. And meh keeping Itachi in character is hard. Anyway until next time. **


End file.
